


Królowa Śniegu

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Nordic, Snow, Winter, Wolves, abusive husband, godddes of winter
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Historyjka o Królowej Śniegu, czyli nordyckiej bogini zimy Skadi. Sezon 11, gdzieś po "The Baby" i przed "Thin Lizzie". Sporo obyczajówki, w której nie ma za wiele Winchesterów, ale od mniej więcej połowy bracia mają coraz więcej do powiedzenia. I pokazania. ;-)





	1. Chapter 1

Burmistrz Beaver Creek, Eric Hemsworth ostrożnie odłożył słuchawkę na widełki – telefony stacjonarne w północnej Minnesocie wciąż miewały się doskonale, jako że ciągnące się aż pod granicę z Kanadą lasy skutecznie zakłócały zasięg sieci komórkowych, po czym zaklął i jednym ruchem ręki zrzucił na podłogę stertę dokumentów, kubek z niedopitą kawą i szklany przycisk do papieru, który roztrzaskał się z satysfakcjonującym brzękiem, sypiąc odłamkami. Zaalarmowana hałasem sekretarka natychmiast zajrzała do gabinetu, ale na widok wyrazu twarzy szefa równie prędko wycofała się do siebie, zapewne w poszukiwaniu papierowych ręczników i zmiotki z szufelką. Hemsworth odetchnął, opanowując krótki atak kontrolowanego szału, poprawił idealnie zawiązany, grafitowy krawat, przetarł gładko ogolony podbródek, zmełł w ustach kolejne przekleństwo i ponuro spojrzał za okno wprost na gęsto padający śnieg.

Padało tak od wtorku, zasypując drogi dojazdowe, samochody - nawet te z napędem na cztery koła, okoliczne domy, jedyne centrum handlowe i bar w miasteczku, liczne strumienie (w tym, rzecz jasna, Beaver Creek), jeziora i lasy Parku Stanowego Minnesoty Północnej, jednym słowem – wszystko jak okiem sięgnąć. Przy okazji robiło się coraz zimniej, choć do Prospect Creek na Alasce z jego -60 stopni jeszcze im trochę brakowało. A on się, głupi, zastanawiał, dlaczego. Skąd ta nagła zmiana pogody, ostrzejszy poryw zwykle nietypowej dla okolic, ale typowej dla Beaver Creek, łagodnej zimy?

Tymczasem Mads Lindgren okazał się idiotą większym, niż sądzili. Owszem, pił za dużo, po pijanemu wdawał się w bójki i nie raz lądował na dołku u Tacklestona, do tego oględnie mówiąc, nie był zbyt dobrym mężem i ojcem, a w wolnym czasie kłusował aż pod Luverne, ale przecież, jak niemal każdy w miasteczku, liczącym sobie raptem 296 dusz, wiedział że okoliczne wilki są pod ochroną. Nie tylko prawną. Przede wszystkim Jej ochroną. A ten skończony kretyn, moczymorda i zafajdany kutas zastawił wnyki i utłukł jednego z nich, do czego właśnie przyznał się szeryfowi przy porannym piwie. I to nie byle jakiego wilka, nie, skądże. Zabił białą waderę, samicę alfa. We wtorek. Kiedy to zaczął padać śnieg.

Burmistrz Hamsworth był pewien, że na śniegu i mrozie się nie skończy…

*

W lesie nad Beaver Creek panowała wszechobecna biel, zacierająca kształty drzew, krzewów i suchych, wysokich traw, upodobniając je do gromady puchatych pardw przycupniętych nad strumieniem. Wśród prawie niepokalanej bieli śniegu, który wciąż padał i padał, przykrywając wcześniejsze tropy zwierząt i wszelkie inne ślady bytności istot żywych, jak niespodziewane uderzenie w twarz ciemniał kształt – nieforemny, brzydki, martwy. Cieknący czerwienią i czernią, zbierająca się u podnóża wybujałego świerku. Szeryf Tackleston patrzył na przywiązane do drzewa ciało i przełykał ślinę. Szło mu niesporo, bo z wrażenia miał wyschnięte gardło. Martwy mężczyzna miał ubranie w strzępach, rozszarpany brzuch, wyżarte wnętrzności, zmasakrowaną klatkę piersiową, obscenicznie sterczące kości rąk i nóg, wydziobane oczy i wyszczerzone w grymasie zęby, doskonale widoczne spoza wyjedzonych przez ptactwo warg. W jego sercu tkwiła strzała ozdobiona wronim piórem, a na niemal nietkniętej szyi ktoś odcisnął ślad dłoni. Niebieskiej. Jak zimowe niebo w słoneczny dzień, o którym mieszkańcy Beaver Creek mogli na jakiś czas zapomnieć.

Szeryfowi wreszcie udało się przełknąć ślinę, a później splunąć nową porcją na skalany krwią i wilczymi tropami śnieg u stóp trupa. Drżącą, nie tylko z zimna, ręką sięgnął do pasa po krótkofalówkę i wezwał posiłki.

*

Jasnowłosa i ciemnooka Lindsay Lindgren stała przy stole w kuchni i ugniatała kruche ciasto na szarlotkę, jednym okiem zerkając na dziewczynki układające puzzle z Ciasteczkowym Potworem na podłodze w saloniku, a drugim na drzwi wejściowe, przez które lada chwila mógł wejść Mads. Jak zwykle nie do końca trzeźwy i nie do końca zadowolony. Choćby napaliła w piecu, wysprzątała dom od góry do dołu, wyprała, wyprasowała, zrobiła zakupy, przygotowała trzydaniowy obiad, upiekła ciasto, przekonała 5-letnie bliźniaczki, by bawiły się cichutko jak myszki pod miotłą i pilnowała, by w lodówce nie zabrakło zimnego piwa, Mads i tak znalazłby coś, co by mu nie pasowało. Krzywo zawieszony kuchenny ręcznik. Przestawione fotografie na kominku. Zbyt twarda poduszka na kanapie. Nie zważałby na fakt, że sam zabłaca podłogę niewytartymi o wycieraczkę buciorami, bądź rzuciłby jej na stół, tuż obok ciasta, zakrwawione truchło zająca lub pęk pardw i kazałby je oprawić i przyszykować na kolację, ciesząc się jej tłumionym obrzydzeniem.

Oby nie wrócił zbyt szybko.

Lindsay spojrzała na zegar z kukułką – pamiątkę po dziadkach Madsa i wzdrygnęła się nerwowo. Czas leciał nieubłaganie, a ona nie zrobiła jeszcze wszystkiego, co powinna. Przynajmniej według męża. Przez ułamek sekundy przyszła jej do głowy buntownicza myśl, że to wcale nie są jej powinności. Że w ogóle nie powinno jej tutaj być. Najlepiej by zrobiła, gdyby zabrała dziewczynki i uciekła jak najdalej z Beaver Creek od tych tępogłowych, bardziej konserwatywnych od konserwy potomków skandynawskich osadników, wśród których czuła się jak kolorowy kwiatek więdnący na śniegu. Choćby do rodzinnej Oklahomy, choć z rodziny ostała się tylko zrzędliwa ciotka Janet.

Co ją tu trzymało? Dlaczego w ogóle wyszła za tego mruka? Nie ma to jak była alkoholiczka trafiająca na męża pijaka. Już lepszy byłby ten szalony Keith, nie – Sam, który dawno, dawno temu prawie nie zatłukł przy niej dwóch facetów, którzy chcieli zmusić go do wypicia krwi, podobno demonów. Jakby demony w ogóle istniały. Ha, gdyby istniały, miałyby twarz Madsa, albo tego głupiego szeryfa Tacklestona, który nigdy nie słuchał, gdy skarżyła się na męża. W Beaver Creek Niebieska Linia nie obowiązywała.

Lindsay potrząsnęła głową, pozbywając się niechcianych łez i wróciła do ugniatania ciasta, jakby chciała je udusić w zastępstwie Madsa i kretyńskich wyborów życiowych. Dostała co, czego chciała – ojca dla swoich dziewczynek, jednak wybrała jak najgorzej mogła, utykając z mrukliwym i zbyt często podnoszącym głos i rękę mężem w zabitej dechami dziurze tuż pod granicą z Kanadą. Może powinna uciec właśnie tam - do krainy nadmiernej uprzejmości i syropu klonowego. Albo w końcu odnaleźć Sama i powiedzieć mu o czymś, o czym dawno powinna była. Ale wtedy miał na głowie Apokalipsę – przynajmniej tak zrozumiała, a później... Pewnie od tego czasu i tak sto razy zmienił numer telefonu.

Zdziwiła się, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi – nieczęsto miewali gości. W salonie Annie i Sophie schowały się w kącik za puzzlami jak małe, przestraszone zwierzątka, więc po drodze uśmiechnęła się do nich krzepiąco i wycierając upaćkane ciastem ręce, podeszła otworzyć. Zawiało i do przedsionka wpadł lodowaty podmuch wiatru, niosąc ze sobą biały tuman. Na progu, mnąc w ręku kapelusz, stał przyprószony śniegiem szeryf Tackleston. Minę miał niewyraźną, znacznie bardziej niż wtedy, gdy nie chciał spisywać jej zeznań.

\- Pani Lindgren – powiedział najbardziej oficjalnym tonem, na jaki mógł się zdobyć i odchrząknął. Zebrał się w sobie. – Mam dla pani… mam naprawdę złe wieści. Mads nie żyje. Bardzo.

Pierwsze, co przyszło do głowy zaskoczonej Lindsay, to co znaczyło owo „bardzo”. Czy można nie żyć mniej lub bardziej? Mniej lub bardziej od czego i do czego? I dlaczego było to warte podkreślenia?

Tak, czy inaczej, Mads nie żył.

Lindsay nieprzytomnie zamrugała oczyma w kolorze mlecznej czekolady, ciężko oparła się o framugę i czym prędzej zasłoniła usta umączoną dłonią, by nie wyrwał jej się okrzyk pełen ulgi, jakże nieprzystający do sytuacji. Szeryf mógłby go opacznie zrozumieć.

Kropla smutku. Niepokój. Nieoczekiwane wyrzuty sumienia. Zimno i śnieg wdzierające się do przedsionka domu i gęsią skórką osiadające na odsłoniętych ramionach. Jasne główki dziewczynek wychylające się z salonu. Chris Tackleston stojący w drzwiach jak zwalisty niedźwiedź w mundurze, który wyraźnie unikał jej wzroku. Bo niby jak miał jej powiedzieć, w jaki sposób skończył Mads Lindgren? I całkiem możliwe, że na nim się nie skończy. Było mu żal i kobiety i dzieciaków, ale cóż mógł na to poradzić?

*

Śnieg padał przez całą noc. Bezsenną dla Lindsay, która przesiedziała ją skulona na krześle przy kuchennym stole, wypijając kolejne kubki herbaty z melisą i przełączając programy w malutkim telewizorku na lodówce w daremnej nadziei znalezienia czegoś, co zajęłoby jej myśli. Co prawda mogłaby oglądać telewizję na kanapie w salonie, ale zwykle okupował ją Mads, więc nie miała śmiałości. Przyzwyczajenie. Zabawne, do czego ludzie potrafią się przyzwyczaić.

Telewizorek w kuchni śnieżył i gubił obraz, ale choćby było inaczej, nie potrafiłaby skupić się na czymkolwiek, w tym ulubionych programach kulinarnych. Dziewczynki spały na górze, zmęczone po całym, dziwnym dniu, zadziwione ciszą panującą w zazwyczaj dosyć krzykliwym domostwie. Lindsay krzyków nie brakowało, tak jak nie brakowało jej samego Madsa. Ulga, że zniknął z ich życia zdawała się większa niż żal, rugując z niej resztki wyrzutów sumienia, że po nim nie płacze. To smutne, że właściwie nikt po nim nie zapłacze, nawet bywalcy Beaver Bar - kompanem do kieliszka też bywał średnim, zbyt często uciekając się do rękoczynów, czy ci mieszkańcy miasteczka, którzy z przyzwoitości zjawią się na pogrzebie. Jedynie dziewczynki płakały, choć nie bardziej niż po śmierci ulubionego chomika, który zaginął po ucieczce z klatki – w rzeczywistości zadusił go kot sąsiadów, ale Lindsay nie miała serca im o tym powiedzieć.

Kobieta nie rozpaczała po mężu, ale mimo to nie potrafiła pojąć, kto mógłby zamordować go w taki, a nie inny, zajadle okrutny sposób. Wiedziała, że Mads miał więcej wrogów niż przyjaciół – o co nietrudno, gdy w ogóle nie posiada się przyjaciół, ale przecież nikt nie posunąłby się do przywiązania go do drzewa i poszczucia psami, by rozszarpały go żywcem.  To nie „Gra o tron”, w lasach nad Beaver Creek nie grasował Ramsay Bolton ze swoją sforą ogarów. Kto chciał, by tak cierpiał? Kto strzelił mu w serce, w końcu skracając męczarnie? I, na miłość boską, czyja dłoń pozostawiła niebieski odcisk na jego piersi?

Od tych strasznych pytań bez odpowiedzi i niewyspania Lindsay rozbolała głowa, więc podniosła się z twardego krzesła i na oścież otworzyła okno, by zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.

Do świtu pozostało dobrych kilka godzin. Miękkie, puchate płatki sypały się z zachmurzonego nieba niczym śnieżny cukier puder, tworząc na podjeździe zaspy, kopce i kopczyki. Lindsay pomyślała z rezygnacją, że powinna ciepło się opatulić i wyjść odśnieżyć, inaczej rankiem nie otworzy zasypanych drzwi i na zawsze utknie z dzieciakami w starym domu Lindgrenów, aż skończy im się brykiet i jedzenie i umrą z głodu i wychłodzenia. Parsknęła, bo nawet w rozpaczliwym stanie ducha, w jakim się w tej chwili znajdowała, doskonale wiedziała, że przesadza i nadto dramatyzuje. Najnowsze wieści z Beaver Creek – wiosną odnaleziono szkielety rodziny Lindgrenów, która do ostatka próbowała wykopać się spod śniegu i dotrzeć do rogatek miasteczka. Niestety, nie zdołali pokonać dwustu metrów. Bardzo zabawne. Cóż, Mads nigdy nie rozumiał jej, dosyć czarnego, poczucia humoru.

Szczelniej otulając się połami szlafroka, Lindsay odetchnęła głębiej chłodnym, wilgotnym powietrzem. Nacisk w skroni nie mijał. Zmrużyła oczy, gdy przed domem dostrzegła ciemniejsze plamy na białych pryzmach śniegu. Znowu przypałętał się kot niecnota od sąsiadów? Czy może jakieś zwierzaki w poszukiwaniu śmietnikowych resztek zapędziły się aż pod Beaver Creek? Wychyliła się przez kuchenne okno i zastygła jak żona Lota, czując, jak wszystka krew odpływa jej z twarzy. To niemożliwe. Pod furtką do ogrodu – chwilowo przypominającego krainę Królowej Śniegu, gromadziły się wilki – szare, futrzane cienie z czarnymi guzikami nosów i fosforyzującymi na żółto oczami, ciche, spięte, przyczajone, jakby czekające na czyjś znak. Wilki nigdy nie podchodziły tak blisko miasteczka. Nigdy.

Ciche gwizdnięcie.

Lindsay przeniosła osłupiały wzrok z watahy na wysoką, postawną postać w futrzanej kurtce, majaczącą tuż za furtką. Przesłaniający twarz kaptur, z którego wymykały się jasne włosy, naszywane niebieską nicią skórzane spodnie, futrzane buty, kołczan na plecach, łuk w ręku – ktoś tutaj urwał się z konwentu fantastyki lub nieudolnie próbował kontynuować tradycje niegdyś zamieszkujących te tereny Odżibwejów i Indian Dakota.

Lindsay otworzyła usta, ale nie zdążyła powiedzieć słowa. Ledwo zarejestrowała lekki ruch dłoni tajemniczej postaci – a w świetle podwórzowej lampy ręka wydawała się niebieskawa, gdy jeden z wilków czających się pod kuchennym oknem skoczył w stronę domu, gładko przesadzając parapet i po drodze strącając doniczki z ziołami. Gdyby spanikowana Lindsay nie usunęła się z drogi, wylądowałby prosto na jej piersi. Mrugnięcie okiem i ogromny, czarny wilk o wściekle niebieskich oczach stał tuż przed nią na ugiętych łapach, pokazując bielutkie kły. Głuchy warkot nie wróżył niczego dobrego. Ostre pazury również. Jak nic porysuje jej pucowane na kolanach panele.

Lindsay zrobiła malutki krok do tyłu - poły szlafroka rozsunęły się, pokazując, według Madsa infantylną, piżamę w misie polarne i sięgnęła za siebie, na oślep chwytając żeliwną, jak to się mówiło w jej stronach „cygańską” patelnię z kuchenki. Wilk skoczył bez ostrzeżenia. Niemal w tej samej sekundzie Lindsay uderzyła patelnią, bez większego rozmachu, ale od serca. Trafiła prosto w mokry, czarny nos. Basior zaskowyczał żałośnie, okręcił wokół własnej osi, podkulił ogon i – ślizgając się na plastikowych doniczkach i rozkruszonej ziemi z bazylią, miętą i tymiankiem, z powrotem wyskoczył przez okno do ogrodu.

Nie wypuszczając patelni, Lindsay dopadła do okna i zatrzasnęła je z hukiem, dodatkowo zamykając na starodawny skobelek. Absurdalnie poczuła się bezpieczniej, chociaż, gdyby wilk się uparł, jednym potężnym skokiem roztrzaskałby szybę w drobny mak. Jednak się nie upierał. W ślad za tajemniczą postacią w kapturze, czarny basior i reszta watahy wilczym truchtem, jeden za drugim pierzchali przez zaśnieżony ogród, jak gdyby nigdy ich nie było. Świeże tropy zasypywał wciąż padający śnieg.

Lindsay odwróciła się od kuchennego okna, przycisnęła patelnię do piersi i osunęła po ścianie na podłogę, bezwładnie siadając na stratowanych ziołach i plastikowych doniczkach. Przyłożyła dłoń do ust, żeby nie krzyknąć. Przed chwilą w jej kuchni był wielki, czarny wilk, który chciał ją pożreć na wczesne śniadanie. Babciu, babciu, dlaczego masz takie wielkie oczy? Babciu, babciu, dlaczego masz takie wielkie uszy? Babciu, babciu, dlaczego masz takie wielkie zęby? A dwa słodkie, małe Czerwone Kapturki spokojnie spały na górze. O Boże, jej dziewczynki…

Lindsay otrząsnęła się, ostrożnie, by nie narobić hałasu, odłożyła patelnię i pozbierała się z podłogi, otrzepując szlafrok z ziemi i pokruszonych, zielonych listków. Musiała sprawdzić, co z Annie i Sophie, choć nie sądziła, by wilki znienacka nauczyły się wspinać po drabinie, czy chodzić po dachu. Chociaż to były bardzo dziwne wilki. Nie, żeby wcześniej jakiegokolwiek spotkała z bliska, ale czasami oglądała „Animal Planet” i jak dotąd nie widziała wilków z niebieskimi oczyma i błękitnym pasem futra na grzbiecie. Słuchających gwizdu zakapturzonej postaci z łukiem i kołczanem pełnych strzał, o skórze równie niebieskiej co „woda, w której przegląda się niebo”, jak zwali Minnesotę Indianie Dakota. Pieprzony Avatar jej się trafił. Pieprzony Avatar zabił Madsa, a teraz przyszedł po nią i dziewczynki. Tym razem nie skuli się w sobie, ani nie ucieknie.

Ale chyba powinna zadzwonić…

*

Stanowa 90-tka była przejezdna, ale im dalej na północ, tym zaspy na poboczach rosły i potężniały, aż w końcu Deanowi zdawało się, że jadą w śnieżnym tunelu jak rozpędzone bobsleje. Może nie tak bardzo rozpędzone, bo jak na siebie prowadził samochód wyjątkowo rozważnie, nie mając ochoty wypaść z drogi i zaryć w stertę śniegu, bądź kryjące się za nią drzewo. Albowiem drzew w północnej Minnesocie było nie mniej niż padającego i już upadłego śniegu – lasy ciągnęły się jak okiem sięgnąć. Czyli niezbyt daleko, bo w otaczającej zamieci oko sięgało najwyżej kilku metrów. Wspaniale.

Ledwo co przywrócił do blasku i chwały (oraz stanu używalności) ukochaną Impalę, która właśnie po raz kolejny uratowała im tyłek przed za cholerę nie dającym się ukatrupić Nachzehrerem, a już Sam wyciągnął go na polowanie aż pod granicę z Kanadą, gdzie mogli utknąć w rowie i zamarznąć na śmierć. Aż wiosną odnaleźliby ich zbielałe kości opakowane w pordzewiałą karoserię. Dobra, przesadzał. Ale do czego to doszło, że musiał włożyć czapkę, szalik i rękawiczki, by choć trochę się rozgrzać? Zgroza.

Co ciekawe, w uczciwą zamieć wpadli dopiero po zjeździe na Beaver Creek, jakby to maleńkie miasteczko, do którego wezwała ich dawna znajoma Sama miało nad sobą specjalną, prywatną chmurę, zasypującą okolice gęstym śniegiem. Wszystkie pługi i odśnieżarki natychmiast kierować do Beaver Creek, gdzie mają osobistą, śnieżną Apokalipsę, pomyślał z przekąsem Dean, mimo wełnianej rękawiczki bez palców zgrabiałą ręką sięgając do pokrętła radia, by namówić je do współpracy – gubiło zasięg, a w lokalnej stacji leciało właśnie jego ulubione „Travelling Riverside Blues” Zeppelinów.

Ostry gitarowy riff wyrwał ze snu drzemiącego na siedzeniu pasażera Sama, także otulonego szarym szalikiem po czubek nosa, który wyprostował się, ziewając nieopanowanie i ze zdumieniem wpatrując w nacierającą na przednią szybę ścianę bieli.

\- Śnieg pada – zauważył, niewątpliwie zgodnie z prawdą, przecierając twarz dłonią w rękawiczce w norweskie wzory.

\- Owszem – prychnął Dean, czym prędzej przytrzymując odbijającą w bok kierownicę. Było cholernie ślisko, a on nie chciał załapać się na zlot miłośników ogumienia letniego. Powiedzmy, bo Impala jeździła na uniwersalnych. Jednak przy tym śniegu przydałyby się raczej zimowe. I łańcuchy. A najlepiej ratrak. – I co - ulepimy dziś bałwana?

\- Może i ulepimy – przewrotnie uśmiechnął się Sam, wygodniej rozprostowując na siedzeniu. - Lindsay ma dwie małe dziewczynki, na pewno chętnie nam pomogą.

\- Lindsay… – zawiesił głos Dean, zerkając na brata znacząco. – Nie pamiętam, byś kiedykolwiek o niej wspominał.

Sam zmieszał się, mocniej nacisnął na głowę szarą beanie i lekko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dawne dzieje – mruknął, unikając wzroku Deana. – Przez chwilę razem pracowaliśmy.

\- Łowczyni? – domyślił się starszy z Winchesterów, zakładając, że Sam spotkał ją w swoim okresie bez duszy, którego wolał zbytnio nie rozpamiętywać. Może dlatego, że niewiele z niego pamiętał, a może dlatego, że pamiętał aż za dobrze.

\- Barmanka – wymamrotał Sam, kuląc się w sobie jak jeż zwijający w obronną kulkę. – Pracowałem z Lindsay w barze.

\- Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? – nie odpuścił Dean, pytająco unosząc brew, ale nie odwracając wzroku od zaśnieżonej drogi. – Kiedy to sobie dorabiałeś za barem?

\- Po tym jak wypuściłem Lucyfera z Klatki, a ty doszedłeś do wniosku, że jednak nie można mi ufać i powinniśmy się rozdzielić – Sam westchnął i spojrzał nie brata z ukosa. – Na jakiś czas wylądowałem wtedy w barze w Oklahomie, gdzie poznałem Lindsay.

\- Acha – powiedział Dean, ale, wbrew sobie, nie dodał nic więcej.

Pamiętał, co zdarzyło się tuż po tamtym rozstaniu. Własną złość i rozgoryczenie. Alternatywny świat przyszłości, do którego wysłał go Zachariasz – Apokalipsę, Croatów, jego zawzięte alter ego, naćpanego Casa, a przede wszystkim Lucyfera obnaszającego się w białym garniturze i Samie. Swój błąd, który starał się naprawić.

Z kolei Sam wolał nie opowiadać mu o łowcach, znajomych Johna Winchestera, którzy w Garber zażądali pomocy w walce z demonami, a gdy nie chciał się zgodzić, przyłożyli Lindsay nóż do gardła, zmuszając go do wypicia demonicznej krwi. O mało ich nie zabił. Powstrzymał go tylko przerażony wzrok dziewczyny. Nie chciał, by pomyślała, że w rzeczywistości jest jeszcze gorszy, niż był. Nie ona – śliczna, sympatyczna, tak bardzo starająca się go zrozumieć, bo sama doskonale znająca zmagania z demonem uzależnienia Lindsay, marząca o własnej, niewielkiej kafejce i wielkiej, szczęśliwej rodzinie.

\- Miała przeze mnie kłopoty – powiedział więc tylko oględnie, przygryzając dolną wargę. – I znowu ma.

\- Tym razem chyba nie przez ciebie – burknął Dean, zwalniając przed znakiem z nazwą Beaver Creek i ze ślizgiem wtaczając się na główną ulicę miasteczka.

Wzdłuż Dakota Street tłoczyły się bank, poczta, punkt sanitarny z apteką, zakład pogrzebowy, piekarnia, komisariat, sklep myśliwski, bar i hotelik – wszystko w parterowych budynkach mocno przysypanych śniegiem. Kilkanaście samochodów krzywo (z powodu nie odgarniętych zasp) zaparkowanych przy chodnikach, po których przemykało kilkoro ludzi okutanych w kurtki z kapturami, mały pług zastawiający wjazd na pocztę, plac przed „ratuszem”, o ile można było tak nazwać biuro burmistrza w piętrowym budynku z zegarem i niewielkie centrum handlowe na zakręcie – Beaver Creek zdecydowanie nie było dużym miasteczkiem.

\- Kto wie – powiedział Sam niepewnie.

Nie sądził, by krwawa śmierć męża Lindsay, niebieskookie wilki i niebieskoskóry, zakapturzony łucznik mieli z nim coś wspólnego, ale niepokoił go przejęty, a jednocześnie przepraszający ton, jakim Lindsay opowiadała mu o swoich córeczkach. A jeszcze bardziej - ich wiek.

*

Szeryf Tackleston stał przed domem Lindgrenów, kryjąc się za okrytym śnieżną czapą ogrodzeniem i czując jak idiota, szpieg od siedmiu boleści i co tu dużo mówić - ostatni dupek. Nie podobało mu się, że w tej opowieści przychodzi mu odgrywać zły charakter, ale tłumaczył sobie, że to konieczne dla dobra ogółu. Czyli wszystkich pozostałych mieszkańców miasteczka, którym groziła zima stulecia - zawieje, zamiecie, odcięcie od świata zewnętrznego, hibernacja i kanibalizm. Ok, z kanibalizmem ciut przeszarżował. Nim by do niego doszło, ludzie zamarzliby na śmierć. Przynajmniej tak twierdził burmistrz Hemsworth, któremu dziadek opowiadał o podobnym przypadku sprzed stu lat, kiedy to ktoś rozgniewał Królową Śniegu. Obrazę mogła zmazać jedynie krew winowajcy i całej jego rodziny, coś jak biblijne pokaranie do siódmego pokolenia włącznie. Nieważne, że to Mads był palantem, karę mieli ponieść wszyscy. Jednak, mimo, że Lindsay nie pochodziła z tych stron, więc dla mieszkańców Beaver Creek wciąż pozostawała obca, było mu jej żal. Jeszcze bardziej żałował dziewczynek, ale pan każe, sługa musi, a burmistrz Hemsworth był człowiekiem stanowczym. I oddanym Królowej Śniegu.

Szeryf niespokojnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę, grubymi rękawicami otrzepując kurtkę ze śniegu – bezsensowny gest, bo płatki wciąż sypały się z zachmurzonego nieba i za chwilę znów miały upodobnić go do bałwana. Ponuro przyjrzał się splątanym wilczym tropom przy furtce do ogrodu, nadal częściowym widocznym spod świeżej warstwy śniegu, a później, nie mniej posępnie spojrzał na czarnego chevroleta Impalę zaparkowanego tuż przed domostwem Lindgrenów.

Jeszcze tego brakowało, by Lindsay z córeczkami wyjechały z miasteczka, nim dopełni się ich przeznaczenie. I w ogóle kim byli mężczyźni, którzy do nich przyjechali? Przecież Mads twierdził, że jego przywieziona z Oklahomy żona nie miała żadnej rodziny. Na domiar złego ci dwaj wyglądali na takich, co mogą sprawiać kłopoty – Tackleston dostrzegł to od pierwszego spojrzenia, gdy tylko wysiedli z samochodu. Było w nich coś groźnego. Jakiś wojskowy sznyt - niewymuszona pewność siebie, przyczajona siła, nieustająca gotowość bojowa. Mogli pokrzyżować plany zemsty Królowej Śniegu i jej wilków, a że burmistrz zdecydowanie sobie tego nie życzył, wyglądało na to, że szeryf Tackleston będzie musiał owej zemście dopomóc…


	2. Chapter 2

W oczach Dean Lindsay wydawała się małą, szarą myszką, bojaźliwie podskakującą na każdy podejrzany szelest. Była bledziutką blondyneczką o zadziwiająco ciemnych oczach, wciśniętą w workowate dżinsy i powyciąganą bluzę, z byle jak spiętym włosami, bez odrobiny makijażu, kwintesencją zahukanej żony damskiego boksera, któremu chętnie by przyłożył, gdyby ten nie zdążył zginąć. Sam także wydawał się zaniepokojony i przejęty spotkaniem – z żywiołowej, szczerej dziewczyny, którą dobrych kilka lat wcześniej poznał w Garber i której zwierzał się przy grze w rzutki i romantycznej kolacji, został migotliwy cień.

Ale, choć niepozorna i drobniutka, całkiem dobrze poradziła sobie ze Złym Wilkiem i to za pomocą patelni, co bardzo rozbawiło starszego Winchestera, gdy o tym usłyszał. Poza tym piekła znakomite owsiane ciasteczka i szarlotkę na kruchym spodzie – właśnie zjadał trzeci kawałek, siedząc z Lindsay i Samem przy kuchennym stole i wyglądając przez okno na ogród, gdzie dzień wcześniej kobieta widziała wilki i tajemniczą postać w kapturze. Co zakrawało na cud, bo w tej chwili w kurtynie śniegu ledwo było widać ogrodzenie, a w istnienie ogrodu trzeba było uwierzyć na słowo.

Pomiędzy ciasteczkami, szarlotką, cukierniczką, talerzykami i kubkami z kawą Sam rozłożył na stole kilka wydruków, cienką książeczkę z skórzanej oprawie i nieodłączny tablet, pokazując Deanowi i Lindsay poczet niebieskoskórych bóstw, bogów i demonów z różnych mitów. Okazało się, że okoliczni Indianie Dakota i Odżibwejowie nie mieli z zakapturzonym łucznikiem nic wspólnego. Na bóstwa hinduskie w Beaver Creek było za zimno. Podobnie jak dla egipskiej bogini nieba Nut. Potwór z Bali Oguh-Oguh zamarzłby na kość w tej swojej lekkiej przepasce na biodra. Japoński ogr Soga Shohaku nie zmieściłby rogów pod kapturem. Trzymetrowi Na’vi z „Avatara” nie daliby rady oddychać ziemskim powietrzem i zahaczaliby głową o drzewa w ogrodzie. Winchesterom powoli zaczynało brakować pomysłów, a Lindsay robiła coraz większe oczy, słuchając, o czym mówią.

Tak czy inaczej, rozmawiali półgłosem, nie chcąc, by słyszały ich córeczki Lindsay, z jasnymi włosami i czekoladowymi oczyma podobne do niej jak dwie krople wody, równie cichutkie i spokojne co ona, zajęte w salonie kolorowaniem, rysowaniem obrazków i oglądaniem „Ulicy Sezamkowej”. Małe i tak co chwilę przybiegały, by pochwalić się kolejnym rysunkiem, poprosić o poprawienie frotki we włosach, przytulić do mamy, wypić łyk mleka czy zjeść ciasteczko. Na Winchesterów początkowo zerkały z pewną nieśmiałością, ale Annie w końcu zdecydowała się pokazać Deanowi swój obrazek z kolorowym domkiem i słoneczkiem z wielgaśnymi promieniami, a Sophie z powagą przyjrzała się rozłożonym na stole ilustracjom i podpowiedziała, że brakuje im Ciasteczkowego Potwora, Smerfów, Sticha i Sully’ego z „Potworów i spółki”. Dean o mało nie zakrztusił się kawą, wyobrażając sobie złego Ciasteczkowego Potwora napuszczającego wilki na Wielkiego Żółtego Ptaka.

Sam zaśmiał się otwarcie, ale gdy bliźniaczki odbiegły do salonu, słysząc, że w telewizji rozpoczyna się „Niedźwiedź w dużym, niebieskim domu”, spoważniał, odgarnął na bok przejrzane wydruki i przyjrzał się dwóm ostatnim możliwościom. Na placu boju pozostała Black Annis, angielska wiedźma z żelaznymi szponami, wyglądem przerażająca Lindsay do szpiku kości (ten, kto ją narysował z tak krwawym realizmem, pewnie sam nie sypiał po nocach) oraz skandynawska boginka zimy z rodu lodowych olbrzymów, Skadi lub Skade. Za Black Annis przemawiał fakt, że lubiła ludzkie mięso i wieszała swoje ofiary na drzewach, za to Skadi władała mrozem i śniegiem, szyła z łuku jak Merida Waleczna i kochała dzikie zwierzęta, zwłaszcza wilki.

\- Myślę, że mamy zwycięzcę – powiedział Dean, stukając widelczykiem do ciasta, sypiącym słodkimi okruchami, w rysunek błękitnoskórej, białowłosej wojowniczki. – Tę tańczącą z wilkami.

\- Ale dlaczego miałaby zabijać męża Lindsay? - zastanowił się Sam, z zafrasowaniem przyglądając się ilustracji, na której Skadi wyglądała nieszczególnie przerażająco, a wprost przeciwnie - całkiem ponętnie. Choć była niebieska. – I nasyłać wilki na jego rodzinę?

\- Mads kłusował – podpowiedziała ostrożnie Lindsay, wzdrygając się z obrzydzeniem na wspomnienie wszystkich trofeów, które mąż dawał jej do oprawienia i przyrządzenia, mimo że ogólnie nie przepadała za mięsem i bliżej jej było do wegetarianki niż mięsożercy. – Mógł złapać wilka we wnyki.

\- Ale to on, nie ty – zauważył Sam zgodnie z prawdą i lekkim oburzeniem. – Co to ma być – odpowiedzialność zbiorowa?

\- Hm, boginie bywają okrutne i mściwe – wtrącił Dean, wspomniawszy jedną, która nim wzgardziła i przegryzł kęsem szarlotki. – Zwłaszcza lodowe olbrzymki. Ta tutaj wygląda na siostrę Lokiego, a on wciąż knuje, zdradza Thora i chce się mścić. Bo tatuś go nie kochał.

\- Loki nie jest taki zły – nieśmiało sprzeciwiła się Lindsay, która miała do nordyckiego boga oszustwa, a właściwie do grającego go Toma Hiddlestona prawdziwą słabość.

\- Jasne, zwłaszcza w momentach, kiedy nie chce, żeby przed nim klękać – zgodził się Dean, ukradkiem dokładając sobie jeszcze jeden kawałek wyśmienitego ciasta z jabłkami Lindsay. Tak, ta dziewczyna wiedziała, jak się robi najlepszą szarlotkę na świecie – z cynamonem, wanilią i kruszonką. Mógłby się z nią ożenić. Chociaż nie była w jego typie. W takim razie Sam mógłby się z nią ożenić – wyglądało na to, że już kiedyś obcowali ze sobą w sensie biblijnym, więc brat nie powinien mieć nic przeciwko. Za jednym zamachem mieliby dwójkę uroczych dzieciaków, a wujek Dean szarlotkę na co dzień i od święta. – Ciekawe, czy Skadi wybaczyłaby twojemu mężowi, gdyby przed nią klęknął?

Lindsay usiłowała wyobrazić sobie Madsa Lindgrena klęczącego w śniegu przed zakapturzoną postacią z łukiem i ze wstydem musiała przyznać, że ta wizja dziwnie przypadła jej do gustu. Za wszystkie własne chwile upokorzeń i łez, a jego niechęć, marudzenie, pokrzykiwania i traktowanie jej niczym powietrze, chciałaby zobaczyć, jak Mads płaszczy się i kaja przed kobietą. Jakąkolwiek. Choćby nieistniejącą. Po czym przypomniała sobie, że coś lub ktoś przywiązał jej męża do drzewa i rozszarpał na strzępy, na koniec pakując strzałę prosto w serce. Ta… bogini nie była zdawała się litościwa.

 - Czy możemy nie pochylać się nad twoimi fantazjami seksualnymi, tylko zastanowić się, co robić dalej? – westchnął Sam, nieświadomy rozważań Lindsay, chociaż już zdążył domyślić się, że Mads Lindgren nie był dobrym mężem. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak poradzić sobie z nordycką boginią zimy.

\- Najlepiej byłoby w ogóle sobie z nią nie radzić, tylko zapakować dziewczyny do samochodu i wyjechać z Beaver Creek – burknął Dean, starannie oblizując łyżeczkę. - Póki nas na amen nie zasypało.

\- Ale ja nie mogę… - zająknęła się Lindsay, w popłochu rozglądając po kuchni i zerkając w stronę salonu na Annie i Sophie całkowicie pochłonięte piosenką, śpiewaną przez Niedźwiedzia w Wielkim, Niebieskim Domu w duecie z Luną. – Dziewczynki… pogrzeb… dom Lindgrenów…

\- Taaa – powiedział filozoficznie Dean. – Głos rozsądku zwyciężył. W takim razie dowiedzmy się czegoś więcej o naszej Avatarce. Sam…

– Skadi była córką Thjaziego, olbrzyma wichru i burzy, wspaniałą łowczynią i panią wilków – przeczytał posłusznie Sam, zerkając do cienkiej książeczki w skórzanej oprawie. – Pewnego dnia dotarła do niej wieść, że Azowie zabili jej ojca, gdy ukradł ich złote jabłka młodości, wzięła więc broń, wdziała hełm i kolczugę i ruszyła na Asgard, chcąc go pomścić. Jej gniew był tak duży, że wywołał srogą zimę, która dotknęła nawet dom bogów.

\- Mhm, faktycznie, wywoływanie srogiej zimy wychodzi jej znakomicie – mruknął Dean, melancholijnie wyglądając przez kuchenne okno. Śnieg padał wielkimi płatkami, przylepiającymi się do szyby i spływającymi po niej z mokrymi plaśnięciem, nim nie zamarzały tuż przy framudze.

\- Naprawdę myślicie, że to jakaś bogini? – spytała niepewnie Lindsay, drżącą ręką dolewając sobie kawy do kubka. – W końcu mamy połowę stycznia, nic dziwnego, że jest zimno.

\- Nie jesteśmy – zgodził się uprzejmie Dean i ponaglająco spojrzał na brata. – I cóż Odyn na nagły atak zimy w Asgardzie? Założył podwójne rękawiczki i ciepłe kalesony?

Sam skrzywił się, ale nie oderwał wzroku od tekstu, szukając tego, co istotne.

\- Obawiając się starcia z potężnym bóstwem zimy, Odyn wolał pójść na ugodę ze Skadi, niż z nią walczyć – wyczytał. – Ofiarował jej uśmiech, którego dotąd nie znała, jednego z bogów za męża i oczy jak gwiazdy. Zgodziła się i uciszyła śnieżny żywioł.

\- Czyli mamy ją rozśmieszyć? – spytał Dean z przekąsem. – Czy uszczęśliwić małżeństwem? Bo gwiezdnych oczu nie podarujemy, nie mamy na składzie.

\- Małżeństwo nie zawsze uszczęśliwia – wyrwało się Lindsay prawdomównie. Pod bacznym spojrzeniem obu braci, nerwowo przygryzła wargi i odwróciła wzrok, skupiając go na resztkach szarlotki, tak uwielbianej przez dziewczynki. I Deana.

\- Skadi też nie uszczęśliwiło – westchnął Sam, wczytując się głębiej w mity skandynawskie. – Odyn wymyślił sobie, że może wybrać oblubieńca jedynie po stopach. Chciała pięknego Baldura, więc wybrała najczystsze, ale zamiast niego trafiła na boga morza Njorda. Nie było im ze sobą po drodze.

\- A co, wykąpał jej ulubionego wilka? – zakpił Dean. – Czy był dla niej, ekhm, za malutki? W końcu to olbrzymka, mogła mieć większe wymagania.

\- Skadi pochodziła z rodu lodowych olbrzymów, ale nie była olbrzymką – obraził się w jej imieniu Sam. – Sam Odyn uważał, że jest bosko piękna i godna pożądania.

\- Odyn, tak jak Zeus leciał na wszystko, co na drzewo nie uciekło – prychnął nieprzekonany Dean. – To niby dlaczego było jej z panem mężem nie po drodze?

\- Bo on nie lubił lądu, a ona morza, taki konflikt interesów – burknął Sam, zatrzaskując książeczkę, z której już nic więcej nie można było wyczytać. Żadnej wskazówki jak pokonać boginkę zimy lub przekonać ją do zaniechania sypania śniegiem gdzie popadnie i polowania na ludzi z wilkami.

\- Jak odwrócona baśń o Małej Syrence, taka bez miłości, gdzie Arielka, czyli ten bóg morza nie chciał się poświęcić dla ukochanej, ani ona dla niego – powiedziała Lindsay melancholijnie. – Smutne.

Zaczynała rozumieć Skadi. Nie ma nic gorszego niż niedopasowane małżeństwo. Niedopasowane? W jej przypadku to brzmiało jak eufemizm. Od początku za nic nie pasowali do siebie z Madsem. Była skończoną idiotką, że się na niego zdecydowała, chociaż w tamtym czasie naprawdę nie wiedziała, co z sobą począć i jak wybrnąć z tragicznej sytuacji. Szukała oparcia w mężczyźnie i ojca dla swoich dziewczynek, a trafiła z deszczu pod rynnę. Głupia, głupia, głupia…

\- Umyję naczynia – mruknęła, podrywając się od stołu i ukradkiem wycierając łzy.

\- Pomogę ci – Sam niemal automatycznie podniósł się za nią.

\- Hej, jeszcze nie skończyłem – oburzył się Dean, ratując swój talerzyk z nadgryzionym kawałkiem szarlotki, ale ani Lindsay ani Sam nie zwrócili na niego uwagi.

*

W gęsto padającym śniegu pod kuchennym oknem domu Lindgrenów siedział duży, szary wilk, podkulając pod siebie puszysty ogon i nastawiając spiczaste uszy. Czekał. Obserwował. Słuchał. Nie rozumiał, o czym rozmawiali duzi i mali ludzie w pachnącym jabłkami wnętrzu domostwa, tak jak nie pojmował niepokojących dźwięków telewizji, buczenia lodówki czy wody płynącej z kranu, ale nie musiał rozumieć ani pojmować – był jedynie oczyma i uszami swojej pani. Bardzo cierpliwymi. Widział, jak do zasypywanych śniegiem drzwi wejściowych podchodzi mężczyzna w mundurze – parsknął, bo ludzie doprawdy nie potrafili się skradać, ale nie poruszył się choćby o centymetr. Czekał. Pani była ciekawa, dlaczego tamten chce pomóc dopełnić ofiarę. Instynkt podpowiadał wilkowi, że ze strachu. By samemu nie stać się ofiarą. Żałosne. Ludzie byli żałośni. Chociaż ten wysoki, postawny mężczyzna o dłuższych włosach i dziwnych, wielobarwnych oczach, który odwiedził samicę i szczenięta Zdrajcy wydawał się inny. Interesujący. Mówił o Pani, jakby ją rozumiał. Wolałaby go nie zabijać. Wolałaby… postawić mu wyzwanie. Och, jak dawno się z nikim nie ścigała. Postanowiła, że zadośćuczynienie może zaczekać.

Szary wilk sapnął przez nos i postawił uszy na sztorc, chcąc lepiej słyszeć wszystko, co działo się w starym, pachnący zbutwiałymi deskami domem. Czekał na ruch mężczyzny w mundurze. Tego, który nie umiał się skradać.

*

Dean wziął talerzyk z resztą szarlotki i przeszedł do salonu, przysiadając na oparciu kanapy, by razem z dziewczynkami pooglądać kreskówki. Napięcie między Samem a Lindsay powoli można było kroić nożem, więc wiedział, że muszą ze sobą porozmawiać. Poza tym lubił Loony Tunes.

W kuchni nie było zmywarki. Mads twierdził, że to zbędny wydatek, na który ich nie stać, a Lindsay nie protestowała, bo mycie naczyń i pranie, czyli „mokra robota”, jak to żartobliwe określała jej matka, uspokajały ją. Choć może nie dziś. Mimo, że woda szumiała kojąco, piana pieniła się cytrynowym aromatem, a talerzyki deserowe odzyskiwały blask bez potłuczonych krawędzi, czuła się nieswojo, podając je stojącemu obok, trochę za blisko, Samowi. Winchester metodycznie wycierał naczynia kuchennym ręcznikiem w czerwoną kratę, patrząc na Lindsay z namysłem. Dobrze wiedziała, o co chciał zapytać, ale odpowiedź nie była tak prosta, jakby tego oczekiwał.

\- Zastanawiasz się, dlaczego wyszłam za mąż za takiego palanta? – spytała półgłosem, bez opamiętania nalewając płyn do mycia naczyń na gąbkę.

\- Może nie od początku był palantem – odpowiedział powoli Sam, spoglądając na nią ze współczuciem.

W głębi ducha miał ochotę sprać Madsa na kwaśne jabłko i patrzeć, czy równo puchnie, ale było w tym jedno „ale” – nie był pewien, czy i sobie nie powinien przyłożyć. Sześć lat wcześniej przespał się z Lindsay i zostawił ją bez słowa wyjaśnienia, uciekając z Garber, gdy tylko zwidział mu się Lucyfer pod postacią Jess. Nigdy więcej się nie odezwał. Zapomniał. Oczywiście, miał na głowie Apokalipsę, Lucyfera, który chciał go zabrać na bal maturalny – i w końcu zabrał, a później Klatkę, życie bez duszy i tysiąc innych wymówek, jednak…

\- Był – pociągnęła nosem Lindsay, gniewnie topiąc talerzyk pod strumieniem gorącej wody. – Ale byłam w ciąży, bez rodziny – nie licząc cioteczki Janet, która szybciej wyrzuciłaby mnie za drzwi, nim bym doliczyła do trzech, z lichą pracą, gdzie co dnia kusiło mnie, by się napić i… nie wiedziała, co robić. A Madsa poznałam na spotkaniu AA, wyobraź sobie.

\- Byłaś w ciąży – powtórzył Sam, pomijając wzmiankę o Madsie i z trzaskiem odstawiając wycierany kubek na kuchenny blat. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że bliźniaczki są moje?

\- Nie – Lindsay gwałtownie zakręciła kurek i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, choć w jej własnych pojawiły się łzy. – Niestety, nie. Pamiętasz tych gości, z którymi się tłukłeś w barze?

\- Tych, którzy zrobili z ciebie zakładniczkę? – uzupełnił Sam, mrużąc oczy w wąskie szparki. – Tych, co chcieli mnie zmusić do picia krwi?

\- Jeden z nich, chyba miał na imię Reggie, w każdym razie ten, co groził mi nożem i przykuł do baru, później wrócił, a że nie było ciebie, wyładował się na mnie – wyrzuciła z siebie Lindsay, mówiąc coraz szybciej, jak gdyby nie mogła przestać. – Jego kumple zginęli, wciąż gadał o demonach, w barze prócz nas nie było nikogo i…

Dotknęła pokrytą pianą dłonią ust, by nie powiedzieć więcej.

Sam stał jak ogłuszony. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nie miał pojęcia, czy powinien ją objąć, czy odsunąć się jak najdalej. To była jego wina. Lindsay oberwało się przez niego. Gdzie nie przeszli Winchesterowie, tam pojawiały się straty uboczne, o których najczęściej nie mieli bladego pojęcia.

Nagle zrobiło mu się żal, że Annie i Sophie nie były jego córkami.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział bezradnie, spoglądając na Lindsay oczyma zbitego psa. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi przykro.

Lindsay pokiwała głową, przetarła mokrą rękę mokre oczy i uśmiechnęła się blado.

\- Nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło – powiedziała, wskazując na salon, gdzie Dean z bliźniaczkami siedzieli na kanapie, oglądając kreskówki, a straszliwie piski oznaczały, że ktoś tam kogoś właśnie łaskocze. – Mam wspaniałe córeczki, najkochańsze na świecie.

\- Masz. Dlatego musimy je strzec przez Złym Wilkiem i Królową Śniegu – zgodził się Sam, decydując się, że jednak zrobi ten jeden, jedyny, dzielący ich krok i mocno przytuli Lindsay. Za wszystko, co przeszła, zasłużyła na wsparcie.

Odkładał właśnie kraciasty ręcznik na stół, kiedy drzwi wejściowe uchyliły się ze skrzypieniem, a do przedpokoju i salonu wpadły dwa granaty, turlając się po wyfroterowanej podłodze i dymiąc jak szalone. Gaz usypiający. Dziewczynki pisnęły na dwa głosy, a Dean zdążył poderwać się z kanapy, ale to było wszystko, na co go było stać. Chlorometan działał natychmiast, więc momentalnie ściął całą trójkę z nóg. Lindsay wrzasnęła przeraźliwie. Sam instynktownie zasłonił sobie usta i nos ręką i rzucił się do bliższego z grantów, by odkopać go jak najdalej w kierunku drzwi wejściowych, ale w tym samym momencie w tychże drzwiach zmaterializowała się postać w mundurze i masce przeciwgazowej, rzucając kolejne dwa granaty.

Samowi podłoga dosłownie uciekła spod nóg. Stracił przytomność, nim jej dotknął.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam otworzył oczy i zobaczył nad sobą świerkowe gałęzie, korony drzew, a nad nimi zachmurzone niebo, z którego sypały się duże, puchate płatki śniegu. Zamrugał gwałtownie, bo kilka z nich wpadło mu do oczu i uchylonych ust. Oby nie były to okruchy z rozbitego diabelskiego lustra, jak w andersenowskiej „Królowej Śniegu”.   
  
Było mu przeraźliwie zimno w tyłek. Nic dziwnego – leżał w zaspie w samych dżinsach, t-shircie i cienkiej, zielonej koszuli, przemakających od spodu cienką warstwą wodą, którą wytopił z lodu ciepłem własnego ciała. Odetchnął głębiej, pozbywając się z płuc resztek gazu usypiającego i podniósł na łokciach, rozglądając wokół i próbując zapanować nad zawrotami głowy, po czym natychmiast zastygł bez ruchu, widząc siedzące tuż przy nim trzy potężne, szare wilki z niebieskimi irokezami na grzbiecie i tęczówkami błękitniejszymi od niezapominajek. Odruchowo podciągnął nogi, zabierając je spoza zasięgu otwartych, ziejących paszcz i zwiniętych w ruloniki, czerwonych jęzorów i przełknął z trudem, choć wilki nie wyglądały na chętne do zabawy w berka gryzionego.   
  
\- Dobre pieski – wymamrotał, starając się nie wykonywać gwałtowniejszych ruchów. – Grzeczne wilczki.   
  
\- Nie bardzo – powiedział głos gdzieś nad nim, więc podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na smukłą postać w futrzanej kurtce, z przerzuconym przez ramię kołczanem pełnym strzał o lotkach z wronich piór i masywnym łukiem spoczywającym u stóp.   
  
Była wysoka, dobrze zbudowana i niesłychanie kobieca, mimo okrywających ją futer. Odrzucony na plecy kaptur odsłaniał młodą, śliczną jak z obrazka, dziewczęcą twarz o mocno zarysowanych kościach policzkowych, zdecydowanym podbródku, perkatym nosku, pełnych wargach i oczach jak bławatki, obramowaną śnieżnobiałym włosami upiętymi w tak wymyślne warkoczyki i warkocze, że można było zagubić się w ich splotach. Albo wzrok płatał Samowi figle, albo nordycka bogini zimy była niezwykle podobna do Lagerthy z „Wikingów”. Gdyby Lagertha miała niebieskawy odcień skóry.   
  
\- Nie bardzo? – powtórzył, nadal siedząc bez ruchu, mimo że śnieg dostawał mu się za pasek spodni i wciskał pod koszulkę. Jakoś to zniesie.   
  
\- Bywają niegrzeczne – odpowiedział boginka, przeciągając sylaby i uśmiechając się z ukrytą groźbą. – Jeśli im na to pozwolę.   
  
\- Jak z Madsem Lindgrenem? – domyślił się Sam.   
  
Czuł się wyjątkowo nieswojo, siedząc przed Skadi, górującą nad nim niczym wieża. Nie był przyzwyczajony, by ktoś nad nim dominował. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że chwilę przedtem zastanawiali się, czy bogini zimy wybaczyłaby Madsowi, gdyby przed nią klęknął. Miał nadzieję, że on nie będzie zmuszony. Do klękania także nie był przyzwyczajony. Ale nie wiedział, co się stało z Deanem, Lindsay i dziewczynkami i wiedział, że jeżeli będzie musiał błagać o ich życie, zrobi to.   
  
\- W istocie – zgodziła się białowłosa, mrużąc oczy i pochylając nad nim, jak gdyby chciała przyjrzeć się bliżej interesującemu, okazałemu przedstawicielowi rodzaju ludzkiego, który tak pięknie mówił o niej w kuchni domostwa Lindgrenów. – Zdrajca musiał ponieść karę. Zabił moją ulubienicę Freyę. Ukochaną Fenrira.   
  
\- To mogę zrozumieć – przyznał Sam, nieco zdeprymowany imionami wilków (miał nadzieję, że Skadi nie miała na myśli prawdziwej Freyi i prawdziwego Fenrira), zerkając na czarnego basiora, który – dałby za to głowę, wyglądał na zasmuconego wdowca. – Ale co ci zrobiła Lindsay i jej dziewczynki? Są całkowicie niewinne.   
  
\- To rodzina zdrajcy – wyjaśniła Skadi, marszcząc brwi, jakby nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego Sam tego nie pojmuje. – Są równie winni, co on.   
  
\- Ależ nie są – niemal wykrzyknął Winchester i drgnął, gdy czarny basior zawarczał na niego głucho i z zgłębi trzewi. – W jakich czasach ty żyjesz? Prawo Hammurabiego? Nauczyłaś się mówić po angielsku, a wciąż wierzysz w biblijną karę do siódmego pokolenia włącznie? To idiotyzm.   
  
\- Biblijną? – nie zrozumiała niebieskoskóra kobieta i jej gładkie czoło przecięła głęboka zmarszczka. – Idiotyzm?   
  
Tyle na temat błagania i klękania, pomyślał Sam, kuląc się w sobie na śniegu i czekając na nieuniknione. Nie ma to jak rozgniewać nordycką boginkę o urodzie Lagerthy. Za chwilę każe swoim wilkom rozszarpać go żywcem, pośle strzałę prosto w serce, albo zamrozi na kamień jednym skinieniem dłoni.   
  
\- Mój brat też nie jest niczemu winny – wymamrotał jeszcze, słusznie domyślając się, że Dean został uwieziony wraz z Lindsay, Annie i Sophie i postanawiając powiedzieć to, nim sam zginie gwałtowną śmiercią za obrazę bogini.   
  
\- Nie są winni? – upewniła się Skadi, prostując i przyglądając mu się z niedowierzaniem. Przekrzywiła głowę jak uważnie nasłuchujący pies. Lub wilk. – Założysz się o to ze mną?   
  
\- Założę? – spytał Sam, odrobinę uspokojony, że nie zginie natychmiast. Poza tym rozmowa ze Skadi zaczynała przypominać dziwaczną zabawę w powtórzenia, jako że co chwilę mówili po sobie któreś słowo. Co znaczyło – założysz się?   
  
\- Od dawna brakuje mi wyzwań, a ty wyglądasz na takiego, kto może im sprostać – wyjaśniła boginka, uśmiechając się zachęcająco i błyskając białymi ząbkami w błękitnej twarzy. – Więc załóżmy się, że kto pierwszy dotrze do rodziny Zdrajcy i twojego… brata, ten wygra. Jeśli to będę ja, zabiję ich ze spokojnym sumieniem, a jeśli ty – puszczę was wolno.   
  
\- Gdzie oni są? – spytał Sam bez zastanowienia, podrywając się z ziemi, niepomny na nasilający się warkot czarnego basiora i skomlenie pozostałej dwójki wilków. – Jak mam do nich dotrzeć?   
Skadi z uznaniem pokiwała głową i wskazała ręką na najbliższy pień drzewa, na którym widniał niebieski odcisk dłoni.   
  
\- Są ukryci głęboko w lesie, na polanie nad Beaver Creek, na północny-wschód stąd. Podążaj za znakami, a ich odnajdziesz – wyjaśniła i dodała z nieładnym grymasem. – Radziłabym ci się pospieszyć. Jestem szybka.   
  
Mówiąc to, naciągnęła kaptur na twarz, chwyciła oparty o udo łuk, gwizdnęła na wilki i wraz z nimi zniknęła wśród obsypanych śniegiem drzew szybciej, niż Sam by sobie tego życzył. Kurna chata, jak miał za nią nadążyć? Nie myśląc nad tym chwili dłużej, wziął głęboki oddech we wciąż obolałe od gazu płuca i pospiesznie ruszył za nią w sięgającym do pół łydki śniegu. Może nie był długodystansowcem, ale biegać potrafił. Zwłaszcza, mając taką motywację. Zdąży. Musi zdążyć. A jeśli nie zdoła i śliczna boginka zechce tknąć Deana, Lindsay i dziewczynki, dopadnie ją i udusi gołymi rękoma. Nim rozszarpią go wilki.   
  
*   
  
Dean ocknął się z bólem głowy jak po okrutnym piciu, z gardłem wyschniętym na wiór i maleńkimi krasnoludkami w żelaznych kapciach tańczącymi mu pod czaszką. Ocknięcie nie było ani łatwe, ani przyjemne, tym bardziej, że tuż po tym, gdy rozchylił ciężkie powieki i zamrugał nimi nieprzytomnie, uderzyła go wszechobecna biel, rażąc obuchem po oczach. Zaprotestował pomrukiem i zmrużył je w wąskie kreseczki, by rozejrzał się dookoła i ustalić, gdzie, do diabła, się obudził. I dlaczego jest mu tak zimno i niewygodnie. Nie był zachwycony, odkrywszy, że stoi przywiązany do drzewa w środku zaśnieżonego lasu, szorstki sznur wpija mu się w ramiona, brzuch i uda, obleczone jedynie we flanelową koszulę w niebiesko-szare kwadraty i sprane dżinsy, trapery toną po kostki w śniegu, a na głowę pada… cóż, śnieg. Poruszył się nieznacznie, krzywiąc, gdy sznury wpiły się głębiej w ciało i odkaszlnął, a później splunął pod nogi, próbując pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego smaku z gardła. Granat usypiający. Chlorometan. Fuj.   
  
Sam? Gdzie się podział Sam? Spojrzał w bok, zaalarmowany cichym jękiem, ale zamiast wyrośniętej sylwety brata zobaczył Lindsay i jej dziewczynki, także przywiązane do drzew jak w zabawie w Indian, która wymknęła się spod kontroli. Kobieta zwolna zaczynała odzyskiwać przytomność, ale małe zwisały w wiążących je pętach jak szmaciane laleczki. Cała trójka miała na sobie zupełnie nie przystające do sytuacji lekkie rzeczy – Annie i Sophie bawełniane dresy z postaciami z kreskówek, a Lindsay – podarte dżinsy i powyciąganą bluzę kangurkę. Same skarpetki bez butów. Na ten widok Deanowi zrobiło się jeszcze zimniej, jakby zapomniał, że także został bez kurtki, czapki, szalika i rękawiczek zakupionych z rozpaczy na stacji benzynowej po wjeździe do Minnesoty Północnej.   
  
Rozpuszczające się w cieple ciała śnieżne płatki spłynęły mu strumyczkiem po karku i plecach. Jak miło, że tu i ówdzie był jeszcze rozgrzany. Zapewne niedługo. Jeśli się nie uwolnią, wszyscy zamarzną tu jak nic, przysypani śniegiem po czubek głowy, ku radości tej cholernej lodowej olbrzymki, która podobno nie była olbrzymką. Biedne małe. Jak ta zołza śmiała mścić się na niewinnych dzieciakach? Porwała je niczym wielki, straszny troll i… Chwileczkę, przecież nordycka boginka zimy raczej nie usypiała ofiar za pomocą granatów? Chyba, że zaadaptowała się do współczesnego świata bardziej, niż by można przypuszczać, w co Dean powątpiewał. Ktoś niechybnie dopomógł przeznaczeniu, porywając Lindgrenów – a przy okazji, w smakowitym bonusie i jego, i porzucając ich w lesie na pewną śmierć. Nie wspominając o prawdopodobnym rychłym rzuceniu na pożarcie wilkom. Uch, lepiej nie myśleć wilkach, bo jeszcze wywoła je z lasu.   
  
Bezskutecznie szarpnął się w więzach, strząsając na siebie śnieg z gałęzi i gorączkowo zastanawiając się, czy ma przy sobie cokolwiek, co pomogłoby mu w wydobyciu się z pęt. Z drugiej strony, nawet gdyby miał, z rękoma związanymi za plecami i sznurami oplatającymi go od góry do dołu, uwolnienie się stało pod dużym znakiem zapytania. Chyba że… Gdzie się podział Sam? Dlaczego nie stoi związany tuż obok nich, równomiernie pokrywając się śnieżną czapą i trzęsąc z zimna w cienkiej koszuli? Nie, żeby Dean tęsknił za widokiem Sama przywiązanego do drzewa, ale jednocześnie bał się o brata i miał nadzieję, że ten jakimś cudem nie dał się złapać i lada chwila przybędzie z odsieczą.   
  
Tymczasem zza drzew otaczających niewielką polanę, na której wbrew własnej woli tkwili z Lindsay i dziećmi, wychynął nie Sam, a kilka szarych, kudłatych cieni, które przysiadły półkolem na zadach, dysząc i wpatrując się w nich z głodem w błękitnych oczach. Dean mógłby przysiąc, że oblizały się na samą myśl o przekąsce i zrobiło mu się jeszcze zimniej. Mads Lindgren skończył z rozszarpanym brzuchem, wyżartymi wnętrznościami, zmasakrowaną klatkę piersiową i wylizanymi do czysta kośćmi rąk i nóg.   
  
Miła perspektywa.   
  
*   
  
Znowu padało. Z nieba sypało się pierze jak z rozdartej śnieżnej poduszki. Szkoda, że nie grzało jak prawdziwe pierze, a wręcz przeciwnie – chłodziło rozpalone czoło i rozpływało się na uchylonych z wysiłku ustach. Zasypywało oczy. Oblepiało. Utrudniało ruchy i tak niezborne ze zmęczenia.   
  
Sam biegł w zamarzającym puchu, zapadając się po kostki w złudnie miękkich zaspach i ukrytych pod nimi wykrotach, potykając o niewidoczne korzenie. Bądź o własne nogi. Powoli tracił w nich czucie, tak jak w zmarzniętych na kość rękach i całym ciele. Ale wciąż miał szansę dotrzeć do Deana, Lindsay i dziewczynek przed Skadi. Nie bardzo wiedział, jak długo jeszcze da radę, ale z uporem przedzierał się przez las, zataczając jak pijany i czepiając gałęzi, w zamian obrzucających go śniegiem. Zimnym.  
  
Zatrzymał się na chwilę, ciężko opierając o pień drzewa. Choć zakłuło go w piersi, rozejrzał wokół w poszukiwaniu niebieskich odcisków dłoni. Przez ostatnie kilka kilometrów biegł wzdłuż strumienia Beaver Creek, więc powinien być już blisko. Złowił ustami kilka płatków śniegu, rozpuszczających się na języku mrożącym krew zimnem. Najchętniej usiadłby w najbliższym wykrocie, dał się zasypać śniegiem po czubek głowy i zasnął na zawsze. Gdyby nie groźba utraty Deana. Spojrzenie Lindsay, za wszelką cenę chroniącej swoje dziewczynki. I gdyby nie ten cholerny upór Winchesterów. Nie, będzie brnął przez las i śnieg, póki nie padnie. Co zapewne nastąpi lada chwila.   
  
Uśmiechnął się z goryczą, oderwał od chropowatego pnia i pobiegł przez zaspy w stronę, gdzie – jak mu się zdawało, dostrzegał prześwit między drzewami. Polanę, na której bogini zimy więziła Deana, Lindsay i dziewczynki. Lub jej ułudę, zabieloną coraz gęściej padającym śniegiem. Biel, chłód, kolejne potknięcie. Nie zdołał uchronić się przed upadkiem i runął jak wór zboża, w ostatniej chwili wyciągając przed siebie ręce. Wbrew pozorom śnieg nie okazał się miękki i puszysty, lecz twardy jak kamień. Uderzenie o ziemię odebrało mu dech. Przez moment nie mógł nabrać ani odrobiny powietrza w obolałe płuca i był pewien, że się udusi. Nie umrze z wychłodzenia, nie padnie z wycieńczenia, a po prostu udusi.   
  
Powrót płytkiego oddechu przyjął z niedowierzaniem, chwilę później zastąpionym dzikim przerażeniem, gdy z otaczającej go zewsząd bieli skoczył na niego ciemny, kudłaty kształt i przypadł do jego boku. Instynktownie zasłonił twarz, chociaż rozszarpane gardło przyniosłoby mu szybszą śmierć niż wywlekane wnętrzności – jednak odruch to odruch. Tymczasem wilk zaskomlał i odskoczył równie szybko, co się pojawił.   
  
\- Przegrałeś – powiedziała spokojnie Skadi, pojawiając się wśród pobielonych drzew, opierając o najbliższy pień i krzyżując ramiona. Łuk i strzały zniknęły – musiała je odłożyć, by nie przeszkadzały jej w biegu. Nawet się nie zadyszała, choć splecione w liczne warkoczyki włosy częściowo się rozplotły. Znowu patrzyła na Sama z góry - widocznie takie już było jego przeznaczenie.   
  
\- Jeszcze nie – wydyszał, próbując pozbierać się ze śniegu. Nogi drżały mu z wysiłku, ręce traciły czucie, ale nie potrafił się poddać. – Ty też jeszcze do nich nie dotarłaś.   
  
\- Dotarłabym, gdybym chciała – mruknęła Skadi, podchodząc do Sama i stając z nim pierś w pierś, a była od niego odrobinę wyższa i smuklejsza. – Myślałam o tej winie i niewinie, o której wspominałeś. Może masz rację. Może zbyt kurczowo trzymam się zwyczajów, które dawno przeminęły. Może przesadzam.   
  
\- Tak? - spytał Sam, bo nic innego nie przyszło mu do głowy.   
  
Wśród stu tysięcy myśli, jakie kłębiły mu się pod czaszką, na pierwszy plan wybiła się jedna, całkowicie nieadekwatna do sytuacji. Zamiast drżeć z niepokoju o brata, Lindsay i dziewczynki, bądź cieszyć się ze zdumiewającego faktu, że Skadi wydawała się odpuszczać sobie zemstę, pomyślał, że boginka ma piękne, pełne usta, najbardziej niebieskie, prawdziwie gwiezdne oczy na świecie, a błękit jej skóry jest po prostu uroczy.   
  
\- Tak – potwierdziła Skadi, z rozmarzeniem dotykając nieogolonego, oszronionego policzka Sama. – Tak sądzę. Dlatego pomyślałam o jeszcze jednym wyzwaniu.   
  
\- Jakim? – zapytał Winchester, tracąc dech, lecz tym razem z całkiem innych powodów. Powabna bliskość Skadi działała na niego z nieodpartą siłą. Mimo tych wszystkich futer, którymi była opatulona. Mimo tego, co uczyniła z Madsem Lindgrenem. Mimo srogiej zimy, jaką zesłała na Beaver Creek. Mimo niebezpieczeństwa wciąż grożącego Deanowi, Lindsay, Annie i Sophie. Mimo tego, że był przemarznięty na kość, wykończony i obolały. Jednym słowem – mimo wszystko.   
  
\- Nie chciałbyś mnie zadowolić? – zamruczała, ocierając się o niego całym ciałem i przygryzając pełne wargi. – Wyzywam cię, kto pierwszy z nas znajdzie spełnienie.   
  
W pierwszym momencie Sam chciał powtórzyć za nią „zadowolić?” i „spełnienie”, ale opanował się w ostatniej chwili. Kolejna sekunda przyniosła mu wizję wspólnych igraszek na śniegu i choć zrobiło mu się gorąco, głos rozsądku zakrzyknął, że gdy tylko zrzuci z siebie cokolwiek, zamarznie na śmierć, nie wspominając o smutnym fakcie, że z całą pewnością nie będzie potrafił nikogo zadowolić, ani znaleźć spełnienie Nie wiedziała, że z zimna wszystko się kurczy?   
  
Jak gdyby usłyszała jego niewypowiedziane myśli, Skadi zaśmiała się gardłowo, niedbałym ruchem ręki odgoniła wilki, które posłusznie wycofały się i zniknęły wśród drzew, jak gdyby ich nigdy nie było, po czym przyklęknęła na jedno kolano – jej twarz na wysokości bioder Sama wzbudziła w nim nagły dreszcz pożądania, kładąc dłoń płasko na śniegu.   
  
Jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki zaspy pod ich stopami stopniały i wyparowały, odsłaniając kobierzec zielonej trawy upstrzony małymi, białymi kwiatkami i czerwonymi cętkami poziomek. Płatki śniegu zawirowały i zniknęły, jak gdyby ktoś nakrył niebo wielkim parasolem. Słońce przedarło się przez chmury wąskim, złocistym promieniem, ogrzewając spłachetek letniego dnia pośród zimy. Zapachniało rozgrzaną ziemią, suchą trawą i słodyczą poziomek. Samowi dosłownie zrobiło się gorąco, bo w jednej chwili z kilku stopni poniżej zera znalazł się w środku lata. Chociaż nie tylko dlatego zrobiło mu się gorąco.   
Nie wstając z ziemi, Skadi spojrzała na niego i z frywolnym uśmiechem, czającym się w kącikach ust, zrzuciła futrzaną kurtkę, zabierając się za rozsznurowywanie skórzanej, zdobionej niebieskim haftem tuniki. Miała piękne, pełne piersi - jasnobłękitne, uwieńczone o ton ciemniejszymi obwódkami wokół sutek przypominających soczyste, granatowe jagody. Cała była niczym pyszne, kremowe ciasto z leśnych jagód, dopiero co uzbieranych w lesie.   
  
Sam przełknął i zdjął przemoczoną koszulę i koszulkę, klękając obok niej na miękkiej trawie. Acha, czyli jednak doszło do klękania, pomyślał, nim wszelka myśl odbiegła go równie rączo, co wataha wilków znikająca w śnieżnym tumanie. Skadi pozbyła się reszty odzienia, niecierpliwie szarpiąc się z zapięciem jego dżinsów, widać nieobeznana z zamkami błyskawicznymi, choć z paskiem poradziła sobie znakomicie. Sam pomógł – zawsze chętnie pomagał kobietom w potrzebie, i oboje z westchnieniem zlegli na pachnącej słońcem trawie, rozgniatając ciałami czerwone poziomki.   
  
Boginka nie miała zamiaru bawić się w grę wstępną. Pociągnęła Sama ku sobie, momentalnie przyjmując go z gardłowym jękiem i przytrzymując na miejscu. Wszedł głęboko, wypełniając ją po brzegi, a ona wygięła się w łuk, oplatając go nogami i zarzucając ręce na kark. Im mocniej i głębiej w nią wchodził, tym wyżej unosiła biodra i wzmacniała uścisk. Nie przejmowali się delikatnością, czy finezją ruchów. Nie całowali się. Nie mieli na to czasu. Nie kochali się, lecz pieprzyli bez opamiętania, porwani czystą, dziką żądzą. Byle mocniej, bez tchu, do granic.   
  
Sam uderzał w Skadi jak taran, lecz jej nie pokonał. Oddawała ciosem za cios, pchnięciem za pchnięcie, jękiem rozkoszy za jęk słodkiego bólu. Nie mając dosyć siebie nawzajem, przetoczyli się na bok, odwrócili role, zamienili miejscami. Już nie było wiadomo, kto jest na górze, a kto na dole. Stanowili jedną plątaninę ciał szukających spełnienia. W gorączce sięgnęli poza baśniowy spłachetek wiosny w zimie i Sam nagle stracił dech, gdy wpadł plecami w puszysty, zimny śnieg, a lodowa iskra przeszyła go na wskroś i rozpuściła się na kości ogonowej. Skadi prychnęła i pociągnęła go za sobą w słońce, ciepło, pogniecioną trawę i zew ruji.   
  
Wczepił się w nią z całych sił, całując gwałtownie, nieporządnie, do krwi. Parzyli się jak zwierzęta. Brał ją od tyłu, na czworakach, po wilczemu, chociaż pamiętał, by koić brutalność pocałunkami w kark i szyję. Nie chciał jej zranić, tylko doprowadzić na skraj rozkoszy. Duże, mocne dłonie o długich palcach na kobiecych piersiach i brzuchu, kasztanowe włosy splątane z białymi pasmami przetykanymi zgniecionymi poziomkami i trawą, drżące ze zmęczenia ciała, gubiący się rytm.   
  
Przyspieszyli.   
  
Skadi niemal zawyła, dochodząc tak gwałtownie, że na chwilę straciła świadomość, kim jest i co się z nią dzieje. Sam podążył tuż za nią, tłumiąc własny krzyk w zagłębieniu jej szyi i rozplecionych włosach pachnącymi wiatrem i piżmem. Lekko przygryzł skórę tuż za uchem, bo nie mógł się powstrzymać, by tego nie zrobić. W odwecie ona odwróciła głowę i ugryzła go w ramię.   
  
Po chwili oboje bez sił osunęli się na trawę i rozsupłali cielesny węzeł.   
  
Ciężko dysząc, Sam spojrzał w niebo, niebieściutkie jak tęczówki bogini zimy, choć tylko w niewielkim kręgu chronionym przez jej zaklęcie. Poza niewielkim prześwitem gromadziły się chmury sypiące śniegiem jak mąka przesiewana przez sito. Gdyby się podniósł i wyciągnął rękę, sięgnąłby białej zaspy. Zadygotał na myśl o chłodzie ośnieżonego lasu nad strumieniem. Odwrócił głowę, by zajrzeć w oczy boskiej kochanki - spełnionej, zadowolonej, niedbale splatającej włosy w dziwaczne warkoczyki i wyciągającej z nich źdźbła trawy.   
  
\- To wyzwanie wygrałeś – powiedziała z leniwym uśmiechem, przeciągając się i od niechcenia kreśląc ręką w powietrzu skomplikowany wzór. Nad Beaver Creek przestał padać śnieg. W mgnieniu oka ociepliło się do kilku stopni powyżej zera. - Daruję im życie. A nawet otoczę opieką rodzinę Zdrajcy, masz na to moje słowo.   
  
\- A ja obiecuję, że…   
  
\- Że mnie nie zabijesz? - podpowiedziała Skadi i parsknęła śmiechem. - Ani ty, ani twój brat? I tak mielibyście z tym nielichy problem.   
  
*   
  
Dean uznał, że próba uwolnienia się z więzów pod bacznym okiem wilków siedzących półkolem na skraju polany i wpatrujących się w przywiązanych do drzew ludzi jak na mięso piekące się na ruszcie, należała to arcytrudnych zadań. Sprawy nie ułatwiał fakt, że Lindsay ocknęła się z niemocy i bezsilnie wyrywała do swoich, wciąż nieprzytomnych dziewczynek, na przemian wołając je po imieniu, płacząc i wrzeszcząc na Deana, by im pomógł. Przecież robił, co w jego mocy. Jednym okiem zerkając na wilki, starając się uciszyć i pocieszyć szalejącą kobietę, choć sam mocno zmartwiony bezwładem bliźniaczek – gaz usypiający mógł zadziałać na nie o wiele silniej, niż na nich, zdołał połowicznie uwolnić jedną rękę, okupując to otarciami i skręceniem nadgarstka. Zaczynał tracić czucie w zmarzniętych kończynach, co miało swoje dobre strony – wywichnięty nadgarstek prawie nie bolał, ale jednocześnie utrudniało rozsupływanie sznurów. By sięgnąć do pasa, ani chybi wybije sobie bark, a nie miał go ruchomego jak Martin Riggs z „Zabójczej broni”. Trudno. Nabrał tchu, szykując się na nagłe szarpnięcie, gdy nagle wilki jak na komendę podniosły się z ziemi, otrząsnęły od czubka nosa po puszyste ogony, zaskomlały, odwróciły i zniknęły między drzewami jak szare duchy.   
  
Zaskoczona Lindsay ucichła.   
  
Chwilę później przestał padać śnieg. Ot tak, nieoczekiwanie i wbrew zasadom meteorologii. Niebo nad drzewami pojaśniało, jak gdyby ktoś przetarł je mokrą gąbką i wymazał chmury do cna. Gwałtownie się ociepliło, a śnieg po nogami zaczął roztapiać się w miękką breję. Zaskoczony Dean potrząsnął głową, usiłując zrozumieć, co się dzieje. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że jeszcze chwila, a ziemia się zazieleni i obsypie kwieciem, wśród gałęzi rozśpiewają się ptaki, a na skraju polany pojawią zajączki, wiewiórki i sarenki. Oraz Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków. Ale nie. Jedynie tyle, że stał w błocie pośniegowym, a na głowę kapały mu grube krople wody ze świerkowych gałęzi. Był wychłodzony i wykończony szarpaniną ze sznurami, a teraz jeszcze zmoknie. Po prostu świetnie.   
  
Lindsay krzyknęła, bardziej z ulgą, niż niepokojem, gdy Annie i Sophie poruszyły się w więzach, obudzone zimnym prysznicem z roztapiającego się śniegu i zamarudziły jednym głosem, przekrzykując się wzajemnie, że chcą do mamy. Dean też by chciał. A jeszcze bardziej – do brata.   
  
Bóg musiał go wysłuchać, bowiem na skraju polany - tam, gdzie przed momentem warowały wilki, pojawił się Sam, zdyszany, rozchełstany, w rozpiętej koszuli i z drobnymi gałązkami we włosach, w traperach ubłoconych powyżej kostek. Przedarł się przez poszycie z impetem dorodnego łosia, samemu nie wiedząc, komu pierwszemu rzucić się na pomoc. Wybrał Deana, wiedząc, że brat pomoże mu uwolnić Lindsay i dziewczynki i zaopiekować się nimi, najlepiej jak w tych warunkach można było. Chociaż, tak czy inaczej, pierwszego do ratowania pewnie i tak wybrałby brata – nie potrafił inaczej.   
  
Wracali przez ociekający wodą las wzdłuż strumienia Beaver Creek. Sam niósł wtuloną w niego Annie, Dean – Sophie. Lindsay szła sama, na bosaka, bo lepiej jej było bez przemoczonych skarpetek, niż w nich, choć gałęzie i igliwie kłuły ją w stopy i wpatrywała się w młodszego Winchestera jak w święty obrazek. Annie ufnie przytulała się do jego szerokiej piersi, opierając jasną główkę na ramieniu i przysypiając w rytm zamaszystych kroków. Dean przytrzymywał wiercącą się Sophie, starając się oszczędzać skręcony nadgarstek, pieczołowicie usztywniony przez Sama skrawkiem koszuli. Mała przez cały czas łaskotała go w nos jasnymi kosmykami, wymykającymi się spod frotki i szczebiotała do ucha, opowiadając o śnie, w którym zły pan zabrał ją do lasu i chciał oddać złej Królowej Śniegu. Dean odpowiadał pełnymi zainteresowania pomrukami i tak jak Lindsay, co chwilę popatrywał na brata. Ściślej mówiąc – na jego, obejmujące małą przedramię, na którym niczym tatuaż odznaczał się niebieski odciski smukłej dłoni. Królowa Śniegu, tak? Oj, będą musieli sobie poważnie porozmawiać…   
  
*   
  
Szeryf Tackleston nie miał dobrego dnia. Stał przy samochodzie na rogatkach Dakota Street, opierając się o drzwiczki z naklejką „szeryf hrabstwa Rock”, grzejąc w promieniach niemalże wiosennego słońca i mając ochotę na zasłużonego hamburgera w Beaver Bar, kiedy podszedł do niego postawny, krótkoostrzyżony facet – jeden z tych, którzy przyjechali do Lindgrenów, i bez ostrzeżenia zaprawił go lewym sierpowym. Osuwając się po drzwiczkach zaskoczony szeryf nie zdążył sięgnąć po krótkofalówkę odłożoną na siedzenie pasażera, choć próbował wziąć się w garść i niemrawo oddać cios, jednocześnie odpinając kaburę od służbowego taurusa. Po chwili nie miał już ani broni, ani najmniejszych szans na obronę, za to podbite oko, złamany nos, wywichniętą szczękę, rozkrwawione wargi i skopaną wątrobę z przyległościami. Atakujący wyraźnie oszczędzał prawą, zabandażowaną rękę, co nie znaczyło, że nie potrafił spuścić łomotu lewą. Potrafił. Szeryf Tackleston jeszcze nigdy, nawet w akademii policyjnej, czy mocując się z dwoma pijanymi kierowcami ciężarówek pod Luverne, nie dostał takich cięgów. Co gorsza, dobrze wiedział, za co obrywa. Tracąc przytomność, miał tylko nadzieję, że facet nie postanowił zatłuc go na śmierć.   
  
*   
  
Burmistrz Beaver Creek, Eric Hemsworth szeroko otworzył okno w swoim biurze, napawając się wiosenną pogodą i poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku. Odetchnął pełną, choć wątłą piersią, przeciągając się, poluzuwając idealnie zawiązany krawat i z błogą miną popijając przyrządzoną przez sekretarkę doskonałą kawę z ekspresu. Wszystko wróciło do normy. Zamiast srogiej zimy w miasteczku zagościły plucha i roztopy, drogi stały się przejezdne, choć mokre, a na drzewach pojawiały się pierwsze, nieśmiałe pączki. Z takimi sukcesami powinien mieć duże szanse na kolejne wybory. Wręcz ogromne.   
Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i w tej samej chwili zobaczył za oknem wielkiego, czarnego psa. Poprawka – wilka. Siedzącego na środku Dakota Street. Zamrugał, ale obraz się nie zmienił. A właściwie zmienił o tyle, że wilk już nie siedział, a jednym, potężnym susem przeskakiwał przez otwarte okno, by wylądować u jego stóp obutych w wyglansowane trzewiki. Burmistrz pisnął niemęsko i upuścił filiżankę, która roztrzaskała się o podłogę, rozlewając resztę kawy. Masywny, czarny basior z niebieskim irokezem na grzbiecie zawarczał jak silnik benzynowej kosiarki i skoczył mu do gardła, z impetem przewracając na zbrukaną kawą podłogę. Błysnęły kły. Polała się krew. Dużo krwi. Więcej niż rozlanej kawy. Burmistrz nawet nie zdołał krzyknąć. Trudno wrzeszczeć, mając rozerwaną tchawicę, rozszarpane struny głosowe i dusząc się własną krwią zalewającą gardło. Zostało mu tylko rzężenie i bulgot. Przedśmiertny.   
  
*   
  
Białowłosa, błękitnoskóra boginka w futrzanej kurtce, w której zaczynało jej się robić odrobinę za gorąco, stała na skraju pachnącego wilgotną ziemią ogrodu otaczającego domostwo Lindgrenów, drapiąc za uszami siedzącą u jej boku, szarą wilczycę i popatrując w kuchenne, przesłonięte koronkowymi zazdrostkami okno. Przez zaparowaną szybę widziała stół i siedzących przy nim ludzi - małych i dużych. Jej piękny, rosły, niespożyty kochanek siedział wśród nich, śmiejąc się i zajadając smakowite kąski podsuwane mu przez jasnowłosą kobietę, matkę dwojga szczeniąt. Skadi obiecała, że się nimi zajmie i więcej nie pozwoli ich skrzywdzić i miała solenny zamiar dotrzymać słowa. Ba, być może nawet się zaprzyjaźnią. W końcu szczenięta jej wilków potrzebowały towarzystwa do zabawy.   
  
Pomyślała z nadzieją, że pewnego dnia Sam Winchester wróci, by odwiedzić Lindgrenów, a wtedy – kto wie, może znowu się spotkają?


End file.
